


Confrontation

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Rythna - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian decides that he just can't let Lalna get away with this one, but Lalna has something else in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nuke

Rythian: Rythian frantically searched his inventory for the weapons, his flying ring, his Archangels Smite, his fire ring. This time it was too much, he wasn’t going to let that fat ginger bastard get away with it again. Just imagining Lalnas smirk as he heard the explosion was enough to make him want to kill someone. Zoey watched him anxiously, pleading him not to do it but to no avail. He wasn’t having it. Time and time again Lalna had exploded, set fire to, nuked his work, but this was not okay. He worked so hard to get all those materials, the stacks upon stacks of shards, warded jars full to the brim with essences, multiblock structures filling the room, supplemented with hoardes of golems, and Lividcoffee found it. He built so far underground, put up with void fog and creepers and cave spiders, not seeing the light of day for weeks in the sole hope that Lalna wouldn’t find it, and he did. Anyone else would have taken a few supplies, left a sign just to mess with them, but not Lalna. He planted six nukes inside his base, and covered the floor in glass pressure plates. Rythian and Zoey just got away in time to see the last few weeks work be blown sky high. Thank Notch he’d kept his most valuable items in his inventory, he had some protection. Digging into the ground, he told Zoey to hide until he returned, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Despite this gesture, Zoey was like a daughter to Rythian, their relationship had never been one of romantic intent. Zoey just stared back, bright green eyes wide as he retreated and flew into the air towards Duncan’s Castle, his cape flying backwards, hair ruffled by the gusts and purple eyes ablaze with fury as the gauzey scarf which covered the lower half of his face was flush against him showing the contours of his mouth and nose. As he neared the castle he considered hiding and surprising Lalna, but decided against it. He would not sink to the Scientists level. He would take him on one on one, no plots, no secrets, just man on man action.

Lalna: Lalna chuckled as he heard the faint boom as his nukes detonated. Maybe now Rythian would pay him the attention he craved. Since he first met the intriguing man with the glowing purple eyes he had wanted him. Lalna had had crushes before, but nothing like the deep intensity of desire that surrounded Rythian like a fog cloud. Time after time he had tried to tempt Rythian to come to his castle and ‘confront’ him, but every time he had never given him the satisfaction. Lalna didn’t care if nothing physical came of the encounter, but he would make for hella sure that Rythian never forgot it. Looking at the clock, he started to estimate how long it would take for Rythian to make an appearance. He had purposely incorporated a redstone delay ensuring he would have time to escape with his weapons, meaning he had, oh, perhaps 20 minutes before Rythian arrived at the castle, taking into consideration the time to fly here as well as how long it would take for him to subdue Zoey sufficiently to justify his visit. Ever since he had met him Lalna dreamed of receiving his attention, vivid dreams about encounters with the scientist waking in a hot sweat, the intensity of his fantasy apparent in the warm mess on his bedsheets and boxers. Every day he dreamed of ways of bringing him to his castle, provoking him to attack his base until it consumed his very being. This had left the realms of love and moved onto obsession, and obsessions are dangerous. Obsessions keep you up at night, wire your brain and fry your nerves.

Rythian: As he strode towards the massive castle doors, the spires of the towers looming menacingly above him, the huge node suspended in the sky like a bauble on a tree, the faint scent of damp and moss and grease tainting the air, Rythian refused to be intimidated. He banged open the castle double doors, taking pleasure in the sharp sound as they hit against the castle walls either side and rattled on the hinges. Despite being the more slender of the two men about to face eachother, Rythian was at least half a head taller and with his flowing robes and scarred face, was by far the most intimidating. Despite this, Lalna was not to be underestimated. His wide scientific knowledge meant he possessed such weapons and devices to cause server-wide destruction. With just one flick of a lever Duncan could detonate a dark-matter explosive that would destroy the entire world, with a click of a trigger he could teleport his foes to the moon and with it the surrounding area, killing them and destroying the entities. He was a force to be reckoned with, but like Rythian he was not invincible. Everyone has a weakness, a pressure point, a little pluck to be pulled and picked until they unravel. For Rythian, this was Zoey. He had a father-like protectiveness and more than once had put his own life in danger for the girl with the robotic arm Rythian had so lovingly crafted for her following an accident in Rythians tower. Since the accident he would barely let her out of his sight, and if he did it was never without the companionship of Tee, a mutant creation of Sjins, cast off homeless. But allowing his mind to wander was something Rythian just couldn’t do. Wiping his mind of all thoughts of Zoey and Tee, Rythian honed in on where Duncan was likely to be. Focusing in on the top of the tower, Lalna’s ‘lair’, Rythian started to run up the stairs as if his feet were hardly touching the ground. Despite his hatred, Rythian did have a deep curiosity in Lalna. He prided himself on being able to see through most people’s plans, but the strawberry-blonde scientist confused him. The very reasoning for his constant schemes and destruction mystified Rythian, but again he was becoming distracted, and so he blanked his head and concentrated on getting to the top of the stairs.

Lalna: The breath caught in Lalnas throat as he saw the purple mage approaching his castle, his mauve cloak billowing out behind him, his blonde-streaked hair ruffling in the wind as he flew down to the main doors. How Lalna wished to tear off the mesh covering his lips and throw himself upon him, his stomach starting to twist with arousal at the thought of being dominated by Rythian, hearing his smooth tones whisper in his ears and feel his long fingers stroke down Lalnas body. Shaking his head, The Scientist gave himself a mental face-slapping. Despite how long he had waited for this moment, he couldn’t afford to forget that Rythian was here to kill him, and wouldn’t hesitate to do so unless Lalna could defend himself. Arming himself with his best weapons, his jetpack and his portal gun, The Scientist prepared for battle. Clearing his mind and trying desperately not to let last night’s fantasy overtake his mind, Duncan took a deep breath and turned to face the door which Rythian would enter through in just a few moments.

Rythian: Reaching the top of the stairs, Rythian paused before entering the double doors looming before him, behind which was Lalna. He was almost surprised at how little (For Rythian) he wanted to kill Lalna. He felt as if it was almost the end of an era, what would he do with all his pent up rage and nobody to take it out on? Almost turning back, Rythian gritted his teeth and threw open the doors in front of him, stalking into the room and staring through narrowed eyes at the stocky, ginger-blonde man before him. Considering the destruction he had caused, Lalna seemed surprisingly.. Normal. He was almost disappointed with how perfectly ordinary Lalna looked, takeaway the metal claw flexing at the end of one of his arms, his large, work-worn hands relaxed underneath the appendage, and he would almost look like a normal person. His head was down, his soft, strawberry blonde fringe falling over to cover his face, leaning back against the bench with his hands softly gripping the edge of the table. Slowly, Lalna raised his head and using his regular hand moved his fringe out of his eyes, his sharp, icy blue eyes looked like flecks of dark blue frozen in a glacier, their depth and colour apparent even at Rythians distance.

Lalna: Lalna’s breath hitched slightly as he looked up at the tall, tanned mage standing in the doorway, weapons raised. Damn his fringe, he thought as he moved it out of his face. Staring at Rythian, the tension could have been pierced with a plastic spoon. As the two men regarded eachother, Lalna pushed himself up and onto his feet, not once taking his eyes off of Rythian, not breaking the contact of his blue eyes with his glowing purple ones, shimmering and fluctuating like disturbed water. The men stood stock-still, until suddenly Rythian ran at Lalna.

Rythian: Taking Lalna by the throat and pushing him against the cold, rough bricks of the castle walls, his head banging back against the stone, the breath catching in his throat as his head was forced back. Bringing his face up to Lalnas, every hissed threat and dark promise evaporated. All Rythian could see in the lapis orbs, bright blue, reflecting Rythians face like a pristine pool, his own ender-eyes prominent in the mirror-image. Lalnas fear was evident in the pulsing vein along his throat, the beads of sweat forming on his pale brow. His breath rushed in and out of his lungs. Now the moment had come, Rythian wasn’t quite sure what to do. The tension was not the angry, raging type he had anticipated. It was the tension of having a million things to say and not knowing the words into which to arrange them. Thankfully for Rythian, Lalna had a better idea of how to react..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian and Lalna find that maybe they have more in common than they thought.

Lalna: Lalna froze as he was pinned up against a wall, Rythian staring down into his eyes. He braced himself to be punched, stabbed, slapped… Hell, Lalna was just bracing himself for anything Rythian could throw at him, waiting for the hit that never came. Sweat trickled down his temple, and despite the whole situation Lalna couldn’t help but feel his stomach stir at being so close to this beautiful man. Rythian looked intensely into Lalnas face, as if his mind was bubbling and overflowing with words and emotions he just couldn’t phrase. The look in his eyes was not that of hatred, but that of curiosity, when it hit Lalna that Rythian didn’t really know the reason for his aggravations. Lalna caught his lip with his teeth, looking down before back up and into Rythians intense purple gaze. Lalna impulsively pushed his lips against Rythians, the world spinning around him as the force of the kiss took Rythian by surprise so that his grip on Lalna’s throat loosened and The Scientist pushed Rythian against the opposite wall, kissing the Mage deeply and furiously to the point that it took the Mage several seconds to process what was going on.

Rythian: Rythian's eyes were open for several seconds before he submitted to the kiss, his mouth moving in sync to Lalna’s. Of all the things he expected from his attack on the Scientist, it was safe to say this was the last. As his back hit the opposite wall of the wizards tower, One of Lalnas hands tight in his hair and the claw dequipped, his other hand behind the mages back, the flimsy fabric once covering Rythian’s face grasped in his hand. Rythian reciprocated, running one tanned hand through Lalnas gingery-blonde waves, the other hand on the back of his neck. They remained this way, kissing deeply until suddenly Duncan pulled away and almost flew across the room, one hand covering his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at Rythian, shocked at what had just occurred. Rythian’s eyes jolted open as if he’d been electrocuted and his hands both sprang to cover his mouth and nose.

Lalna: Lalna couldn’t believe what he’d done, and as the realization of what he was doing hit him, the full force of it was enough to jolt him off Rythian. Staring across the room at the Mage, who was seemingly as shocked as he was at what just happened.  
‘Rythian I’m sor..’ Lalna started to say, but the mage put a single finger to Lalnas lips to halt him.  
‘I don’t know what just happened..’ Rythian started, ‘But there’s no denying that that was intense.’   
In reply Lalna simply pushed his lips against him again, his hands running up and down Rythians back, hips and waist, arousal pooling in his stomach as Rythians hands were tight in his hair and on the back of his neck. This was no gentle encounter, this much was clear as Lalna fell back on his crafting bench with a crash, one hand holding himself up as he undid the tie on Rythians cloak, feeling Rythians long fingers brush his shoulders as he took off Lalna’s lab coat, dropping the garments to the floor.

Rythian: Rythian was by far the more slender of the two, but still his weight was enough to push Lalna down onto the bench behind him, not once breaking the kiss. Feeling Lalna’s hard manhood pushed against his thigh drew a snarl from Rythians throat, causing his own member to throb with arousal. Duncans fingers drew firm circles on The Mage’s hipbones, causing Rythians breath to catch in his throat as he fumbled with the buttons of Lalna’s shirt, working his way down until they brushed against The Scientists straining belt and zipper, a sharp intake of breath as Lalna’s eyes flashed open and lock with Rythians. A moment of silent comprehension passed between The Mage and The Scientist, this was a situation of ‘go hard or go home’, in all senses of the word.

Lalna: Lalna gasped as Rythians long fingers brushed his erection, shrugging off his shirt he did the same to Rythian, for the first time breaking the kiss and marvelling at The Mages tanned body.  
‘Wow..’ whispered Lalna, his eyes wandering across Rythian until The Mage pulled him back in and continued kissing him, Lalna’s head going back as Rythian nipped and kissed along his neck and collarbones, barely-supressed moans escaping The Scientists throat as their hips grinding together. Rythians hands dropped to Lalna’s beltline, undoing it deftly and then undoing his flies and pulling down his trousers. Lalna let out a large breath as his erection bobbed free.  
‘Well that’s better’ said Lalna, winking at Rythian as he did the same to his trousers.

Rythian: Resuming the kiss, Rythian dropped his hands and deftly brushed his long fingers over Lalna’s cock, provoking a throaty groan from The Scientist. Slipping his thumbs inside the waistband of Lalna’s boxers, Rythian stroked his thumb across the sensitive tip, smearing precum. Lalna shuddered underneath the Mage’s touch, groaning as he ran a finger from base to tip. Lalna kissed Rythian even more deeply, moving along to his slim shoulders while leaving purple finger-print bruises along Rythians waist and hips. Rythian started to move his hand up and down Lalnas length as the Scientist gasped and shivered. As if to return the favour, Lalna’s shaking hands disappeared inside Rythians boxers, succeeding in drawing a sharp snarl from the Mage. They worked at eachother until finally Lalna gripped Rythian tightly as he shot his load over the Mage’s hands and his stomach, groaning loudly. Lalna blinked hard, bracing himself against the bench behind him as his knees wobbled under his weight.

Lalna: Stealing glances at Rythian as he got dressed he started to wonder if it was just another vivid dream, but as Rythian squeezed his bicep and mumbled something about checking on Zoey before disappearing from the Scientist’s room, Lalna didn’t wake up. Smiling to himself, he wondered how Rythian was going to explain the bruises, love bites and dishevelled appearance to Zoey. Sighing to himself, Lalna realised that whether this happened again or not, Rythian’s spell had been broken. He no longer felt mystified and curious towards the Mage, and laughed to himself as went to bed, completely astounded at the days curious turn of events.

Rythian: Rythian felt exhausted as he returned to where he’d left Zoey, the sun sinking in the sky and casting long silhouettes across the landscape. As he approached the hole where Zoey had started to re-establish a base, she looked shocked but happy to see him back in one piece.   
‘What.. What happened? You didn’t kill him did you? RYTHIAN!’ Zoey demanded.  
‘No, Duncan’s fine, but after a heated discussion I think we can safely say he won’t be bothering us to much anymore. I feel we’ve gained a better understanding from tonight's events’.


End file.
